lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Callin' Callin' Part 1
"Callin' Callin' Part 1" (also known as, simply, "Callin' Callin'") is the 13th episode in Season 1 of ''Lost & Found Music Studios'''' and the 13th episode overall. It aired on April 1, 2016. Synopsis "The girls' band holds auditions to replace Maggie; and the boys prepare to headline their first gig. Michelle, meanwhile, tries to figure out if John really likes her."Watch Lost & Found Music Studios Season 1 Episode 13: Callin' Callin' Part 1| TVGuide.com. TV Guide. Retrieved on March 31, 2016. Plot In the Rose Room, Annabelle, Rachel and Leia perform a song and reflect on kicking Maggie out of the band. Annabelle and Rachel seemingly regret this choice whereas Leia doesn't. They know that they need a fourth member. John walks with Luke who talks to someone on the phone and immediately becomes excited when off the phone call. He announces that the band has their first gig and as the two perform a weird celebration dance, Michelle approaches them which causes John to abruptly stop dancing. He lies that there was a bee in his shirt, to cover up the truth of why he was dancing weirdly. Gradually, John and Luke awkwardly try to leave the area by making excuses, leaving Michelle confused. She says in Talking Heads that it is hard to have John constantly running away from her as she likes him romantically. Eva enters Java Junction and spots a poster that is advertising auditions for the girls' band. Eva immediately thinks that Clara can redeem herself from the plagiarism incident by auditioning. She tells her this and the two eventually agree to audition. Britney overhears this and decides to audition too. Hannah, irritated, waits for Mary to help her with her girls' band audition. Mary enters and excitedly announces that she was working with Paradox on the mixtape. Due to Mary's tardiness, Hannah calls off the session, which Mary describes as, in Talking Heads, "her loss". Luke and John approach Theo and James and announce to them that the band have their first gig, that is ''headlining, at a venue called The 63rd. Theo, Luke and John hug and ask James why he is not hugging, and as he reveals he is not a hugger, they all aggressively hug him. Rachel, Leia and Annabelle prepare for their band auditions, with Leia knowing that anyone that they choose will be better than Maggie (Rachel disagrees to her assertion). Britney approaches them and informs them that she is auditioning. They allow her (although, at first, they don't as she is not a part of the studio) to audition and Britney, who aims to impress Leia who she thinks doesn't like her, confesses that she is singing an original composition called "Red Light" about her musical career. All three of them are impressed. Maggie, in Java Junction, attempts to find the girls in order to apologize to them. She looks around and finds the audition poster and is shocked. In tears, she rips the poster and storms out. The boys' band are contemplating about the setlist. Theo enters and presents the other three the possible band merchandise: t-shirts with sailboats on them. Luke dislikes the idea as the band has no correlation with sailboats; James notices Luke's nervousness so consoles him and describes what performing for a large audience is like. Michelle and Riley are in Java Junction as Riley recieves a text message about the boys getting their first gig. Michelle is surprised and realizes why John was excited previously. Riley notices that Michelle is paying close attention to John and says that she thinks that John has a crush on Michelle. Michelle disagrees and eventually makes Riley think that she has a crush on him. Michelle eventually admits it and Riley agrees to ask James about John's feelings. Clara, wanting to make a fresh start, auditions, singing the song that contributed to her current status at Lost & Found. All three of, and Eva, them commend her. Riley approaches James and asks him to tell her about John's opinion on Michelle. James tells her that if she wants an answer, he needs a cake. Riley agrees, so James reveals that John loves Michelle and tells Riley to come with Michelle to listen to a song where all of John's feelings for Michelle are sung. James leaves and pauses, telling Riley to give him a chocolate cake that says "Best Boyfriend Eva". Eva plays "Chameleon", about herself finding out who she is, with her electric guitar, which the girls are impressed by. During it, Maggie secretly watches, which infuriates Leia and shuts the door in Maggie's face. Leia asserts that they have just found Maggie's replacement: Eva. Eva is overjoyed. Eva enters a Java Junction with Clara in it. Clara does not know about Eva's success so she approaches Eva and asks if she knows anything. Eva hesitates and realizes that she should tell Clara the truth, so she does. Clara pretends to be happy about the decision but isn't really and exits Java Junction. The boys' band are preparing for rehearsal; Leia watches them does this, proud of Luke. Maggie enters and decides to challenge The Luke Truce, so she approaches Luke, congratulates him and takes a selfie with him. This confuses and infuriates Leia as she knows about his strict "No Selfies" policy. Too jealous to hold her jealousy in, Leia approaches Luke and congratulates him. Luke calls her "dude", which Leia is shocked by. Luke asks Leia to take a photo of him and Maggie so Leia reluctantly complies. James gets rid of Leia and Maggie. Clara is in the Green Room, reflecting on her unsuccessful audition and how she thought Eva was her only reliable friend (but not anymore). She angrily throws the content of her cup across the room and storms out, thinking that there is no point of her being at Lost & Found. Maggie confronts Leia. Leia immediately reminds Maggie of the Luke Truce. Maggie expresses her disbelief upon the band replacing her. Before exiting, Leia says that it is too late to do anything about her returning to the band. John, with the band accompanying him, sings his thoughts about Michelle. Michelle and Riley arrive and secretly watch it. Michelle knows that the song is about her and feels great and frightened about it. John, in Talking Heads, declares that he will never be able to get over Michelle. Michelle tells Riley that she won't be able to talk to him, so they both leave. Trivia *Eva is now in the girls' band, replacing Maggie. *Riley and James, although James had known before the episode but it is only revealed that he does know in the episode, know that Michelle has a crush on John. *This is the second time the song "Play the Record" has been performed in an episode. The first time it was performed was in the episode, "Play the Record". Cultural References *The title of the episode shares a similar name with the song that is performed first in the episode, "Callin' Callin'" (by Keara Graves, Sarah Carmosino and Olivia Solo). Cast Main *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Keara Graves as Leia *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Shane Harte as Luke *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Jeni Ross as Clara *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Maranda Thomas as Mary *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Alyssa Baker as Maggie Recurring *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *Bailey Pelkman as Britney *Trevor Tordjman as James *Kathryn Greco as Patricia *Brittany Raymond as Riley Absent *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Ali Milner as Parker *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Songs *"Callin' Callin'" *"Original (Isaac)" *"Dancing in the Light" *"Red Light" *"Sweet Tarts" *"Hit My Heart" *"Play the Record" *"Chameleon" *"True Love" Quotes Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1